


Director Carter's Office

by Skyepilot



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson is a feminist, Coulson loves Skye, Gen, New Beginnings, Peggy Carter is an important character in the MCU, Peggy Carter: Agent of SHIELD, Peggy loves Steve, Rebuilding, SHIELD, Skoulsonfest, canon-y, inspirations, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skoulsonfest2k14 - August 31st - Free Theme!</p><p>Coulson dreams of Peggy Carter and the beginnings of SHIELD.  Also inspired by the Season 2 teaser pic of Coulson looking miserable in what I'm hoping is Director Carter's old office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Director Carter's Office

Coulson walked into his office first thing, straightening his tie.

Another day.

Another step forward rebuilding SHIELD.

Slow, uneven, grueling steps.

He paused and turned slowly.

There was someone else in the room.

Laid out on his very vintage leather sofa, was a leggy brunette, engrossed in a newspaper.

"I'm sorry," he said, processing, slightly startled. "Are you in the right place?"

"Well, it _is_ my office," she said, smiling at him curtly, clipped British accent.

She swung her legs around and off the couch, pushed off the floor and stood in front of him.

"Just who are _you_?"

"Age..Director Coulson. Of SHIELD."

"Yes," she said, nodding, eyeing him up and down. "Well, _no_ , I don't think so."

Giving him quite the look, she pushed past him and went and sat behind the desk, spreading her hands over it.

"I believe, you were referring to _me_."

"I'm sorry?" he started, just as his eyes went wide. Her wool suit, it was dated. Even the way she wore her hair, nice, but not particularly modern. He'd seen the pictures. The early SHIELD files. In fact he'd been pouring over them just the night before. Searching.

Peggy Carter.

" _You're Peggy Carter_ ," he said.

Probably gushing.

He was gushing.

And that was okay. This was obviously a dream.

" _Director_ Carter."

"Director. _Yes_."

"And you are...?"

"Oh, I'm Phil Coulson. I'm...with SHIELD."

"You look rather smart," she said. "That suit doesn't come with a SHIELD salary, now does it?"

"No," he said, trying his hardest not to smirk. "I saved up."

"So, you walked into my office, interrupted my morning reading, and...?"

"Right. I...came for... _some advice_?" he asked a little sheepishly.

If he was dreaming, the very least he could do was just relax and be himself.

"That's so funny, I thought for a moment you might be HYDRA."

He stared back at her, as she looked him over calmly, her hands crossed in front of her, but her thumbs rubbing together.

" _No_ ," he said, disgusted. " _Never_."

Director Carter stared back at him, examining his face.

He couldn't read her at all, and it intimidated him but also intrigued him.

"Your face just now. It...reminded me of someone."

"I don't know..."

"You're very quick to talk. That's a very American thing, I understand, but, I wasn't exactly done, _see_."

Coulson bit his lip, properly chastised.

She stared at his face.

"Rank?"

"Agent."

"You didn't fight in the war?"

"No ma'am."

"There's something odd about you."

"I agree," he said, suddenly standing up straighter.

She smiled a little at him, maybe finding him equally puzzling, and he relaxed again.

"Why did you call yourself _Director,_ Agent Coulson?"

"I wanted to impress you." It was kind of true.

"Because I'm a woman?" she asked.

" _No_ ," he said, appalled. "Not at all."

He looked around the office. It was his office, though. All of his things were sitting on the shelves behind her.

Maybe he had fallen asleep at his desk. Maybe she was an hallucination.

" _That_ might actually be impressive," she said, "It's the sort of thing doesn't happen very often around here, even with a woman as Director."

She gestured for him to sit in the chair across from her.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"That you didn't just assume I was the secretary. Or someone's wife."

"That would be obnoxious," he said. "And demeaning."

She definitely was puzzled by him, if her expression was any indication.

"It's still very much a 'boy's club'. _No offense_."

"None taken."

"Now, as to your wanting advice," she said, leaning back in the chair. "What would you like to know?"

"Why SHIELD?"

She thought about it for a moment, looking off somewhere, and then slowly turned her eyes back on him.

"Agent, I've spent most of my life looking for a place where there were possibilities that matched up with my natural ambitions. I've had to fight the entire way and while it has been daunting at times, I would pay that price again and again. And I met someone who showed me that settling for my station was never who I really was. That none of us have to. While I am grateful for that revelation, I think about all of the untapped potential that is out there. All of the people like me who have something to offer, who want to make the world a better place, and who get doors slammed in their faces because they are the wrong sex or the wrong color. I intend to open that door for them."

She had leaned forward towards him and had her hands pressed against the top of the desk again, staring him in the eye.

"And because, I like to punch a Nazi in the face now and again."

"That definitely has its appeal."

She huffed and stood up as he rose out of his chair.

"I need a walk after that," she said, with a sigh, coming around the desk.

Extending her hand, he took it and shook it.

"Thank you, _Director_."

"Peggy," she said, raising an eyebrow.

As she walked towards the door, she turned over her shoulder and smiled, looking at him then at the desk.

"It's all yours."

  
****

"Coulson."

" _Coulson_."

...

He jumped with a start, his head lifting from the desk and snorted.

Embarrassed, he wiped away drool looking up as Skye tried to suppress a giggle.

"I'm sorry, but you needed waking."

"Tickling someone awake is dirty dealing, Skye."

Rubbing his face he sat back in the chair.

"Sorry about the drool," he added with a bit of a groan.

"Water," she said, handing a bottle to him.

"I had the craziest dream," he started, a grin spreading across his face.

"Is it _shareable_?" she asked, a little wary of his expression.

" _Skye_."

"Because...I want to hear it," she said, propping herself up on the edge of his desk, crossing her arms.

"I was sitting in this office, talking to... _Peggy Carter_."

"She founded SHIELD," Skye said delightedly. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Well, I told her I was the Director, and that didn't go over well. She said _she_ was the Director."

Skye raised an eyebrow. "You didn't take her up on that and exit stage left?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just," she gestured at him with her hand. "You've seen so miserable lately."

She was looking at him, sadly.

"I think just now was the first time I've seen you smile in the last month."

"No, I didn't take her up on that. I've been difficult, Skye. I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I've just been...concerned," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I know," he smiled.

"The Coulson that I know...it's just not like you to throw in the towel. Not when there's so much opportunity here. You take stuff and you grab it by the..."

He raised an eyebrow at her as her hand twisted into the suit at his shoulder.

" _Opportunity_..." she said, letting it go. "And you break a few protocols along the way. Maybe."

" _Yes_."

"What's with the face? You're making _the face_."

"I'm glad you're here with me, Skye," he said, standing up above her. "That's all."

"Thanks, A.C." she said, flattered, giving him a small smile.

"I'm feeling like getting out of this basement for awhile," he said. " _Upstairs_. Care to join me?"

"If you mean street level," she said, hopping off the desk. "Then, yes. _Definitely_."

"Who knows who we might run into?" he said, as they strolled out of his office.

"Maybe, somewhere up there, is the next Howard Stark?"

" _Awesome_."

As they reached the elevator, Skye turned and looked back at their dingy bunker offices.

"This is gonna be great!" she said.

" _Someday_ ," Coulson said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Already is," Skye said.

"Just have to open your eyes a little wider, A.C."

Skye pushed the button as the doors shut in front of them.

"Yes, ma'am."

 


End file.
